


the emperors' first attendant

by hey_you_with_the_face



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece, Anal Sex, Attendant Dean, Bottom Jimmy Novak, Emperor Castiel, Emperor Jimmy, Foot Soldier Dean, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Riding, Slight Alexander the Great AU, Switch Dean, Top Castiel, Twincest, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_you_with_the_face/pseuds/hey_you_with_the_face
Summary: Dean is content with his place as a foot soldier but one fateful day he finds himself fighting side by side with one of the Empire’s twin emperors and suddenly his life takes an unexpected turn…A very loosely based Alexander the Great AU(Emphasis onloosely)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the DCJ Hiatus Indulgence challenge. The theme was period pieces and I picked Ancient Greece as my time period. This story is very (very, very, very) loosely based on Alexander the Great and the posts I see on tumblr about his friend/lover Hephaestion. 
> 
> I want to reiterate that this all loosely based and has practically no historical accuracy since this story was mainly an excuse to put Dean, Cas and Jimmy in ancient Greek clothes and have them have sex.
> 
> Oh and look, I even made an art-y thing for this one! (The picture isn't mine, I just tweaked with the colors)

Sweat stung Dean’s eyes and the cuts and bruises that covered his body burned but he continued to press forward, mowing down any enemy soldier that got in his way. A sword swung into his vision and he instinctively raised his shield to block the blow, managing to parry the next hit and stab his opponent in the stomach. The Demlyrian fell and screamed right before Dean finished him off; he never left anyone to suffer if he could.

He may be a soldier but he wasn’t cruel. 

The ear piercing sound of a horse squealing caught his attention and he swung around just in time for his eye to catch the movement of the plumed helmet as a mounted officer fell from his saddle, the white stallion he’d been riding reared as several enemy soldiers with spears blocked its path. Dean began to fight his way towards the area, his heart pounding as he recognized the man by his helm.

It was one of the emperors.

After the birth of Emperor Charles’ twin boys, there had been much speculation as to which son would be chosen as successor. It was obvious that the choice would be difficult, both boys were shown to be more than capable, but to the shock of Ancedonia and the surrounding countries, the dying Emperor had bequeathed the empire to both of his sons. Since that day, the twins had ruled the empire jointly with substantially prosperous results and, thanks to their incredible skills in the matters of war, waged the most successful campaign to expand the empire’s borders in hundreds of years.

A campaign that had brought the Ancedonian army here to this battlefield in Demlyria. 

Wasting no time, Dean cut a swath through the fighting until he came upon the emperor holding his own against a circle of Demlyrian foot soldiers. He was swinging his sword with deadly force, slicing down man after man but it was obvious he was becoming overwhelmed by the number of combatants and slowed by the wound on his leg. 

Dean finally fought his way next to his ruler and positioned himself at his back; the emperor seemed startled at first and rounded on him, his face marred by blood, filth, and a feral snarl; Dean was forced to parry a few blows before the emperor recognized the sigil on his shield. Realizing he was about to strike down one of his own soldiers, the emperor redirected his efforts to what remained of the enemy. Fighting back to back, they were able to defeat the Demlyrians but just as the last man was cut down, the emperor’s wound took its toll and he collapsed.

The emperor needed to be taken out of the frenzy and to the back of the field. Dean didn’t hesitate and knelt down to drag the man onto his back. 

 

“Where is my brother?!” 

Emperor Castiel was tearing apart the camp, searching frantically for his brother; Dean could hear the angered shouts of the approaching ruler from his position. He was standing unofficial guard over the tent that Emperor James was in, being seen to by a healer. 

When Dean had first managed to fight his way out of the melee with the emperor on his back, he hadn’t been sure which of Ancedonia’s twin emperors he even carried so it wasn’t until he heard whispers that Emperor Castiel was on a rampage searching for his twin that he realized he’d carried Emperor James to the healer’s tent.

“You, soldier! Where is Emperor James?!” A royal attendant pointed at him almost accusingly, his armor noticeably clean, confirming for Dean that the man was a civilian and his armor was completely for show. “We’ve been told you know where the emperor is.”

Dean stood at attention as Emperor Castiel pushed the man aside but was forced to flail out his arms to keep his balance as he was pulled forward by the strap crossing his chest. 

“Where is he? Is he alive? Tell me now,” Emperor Castiel demanded, his eyes held a tinge of derangement to them that went well with the blood and gore stained armor he wore. 

Swallowing hard, Dean nodded his head towards the tent. “He’s in there my Lor---” he managed to say before the emperor and his attendants pushed past him. A handful of royal guards appeared; they stood there for a minute before Dean realized he was being relieved of his post. Emperor James no longer needed his protection; he had his highly trained royal guard now.

Nodding, Dean reluctantly stepped away and stalked off to get his own wounds seen to, wondering if Emperor James was going to survive his injuries. He was surprised to find that he was genuinely worried. 

He may have sent a small prayer to Ares that the emperor would live to fight another day.

 

Later that night, after his cuts had been bandaged, his armor had been cared for, and he’d found some food, Dean was sitting around the fire with his fellow foot soldiers when an unsettling quiet fell over the other men. He turned around to see what caused the raucous bunch to become silent and saw one of the royal guards standing behind him.

“Your presence is required by their imperial Majesties. Follow me.”

Dean could feel the tension around the fire heighten and heard as the other men began to mutter amongst themselves but he dutifully set down his food and stood to follow the guard. His stomach swirled as he wondered what this summons could mean. 

Several theories flashed through his mind but he hoped that whatever it was, it was something good. 

The guard stopped in front of the large tent in the center of the camp, holding the flap open and gesturing for Dean to enter. He did so but cautiously, not knowing what to expect. Once inside, he saw that the only inhabitants were the emperors and he immediately threw his arm over his chest in salute and bowed low.

“Your imperial Majesties,” Dean said with the appropriate tone of respect. He kept his head bowed out of deference. “How may I be of service?”

“Well, you could stand up straight,” a deep voice said from in front of him. It held a hint of amusement which Dean took as a good sign. “I believe you’ve earned the right to look us in the eye, soldier.”

Raising his head, Dean looked up to see the emperors; Emperor Castiel was standing next to his brother, who was seated on a cushioned pallet, his injured leg propped up on blankets. A stark white bandage covered most of his thigh and a large portion of his calf. Emperor James was smiling at him, an action that had Dean thoroughly confused.

Why would one of the royalty be _smiling_ at him of all people?

Emperor Castiel strode forward, his sharp blue eyes seeming to analyze every fiber of Dean’s being. He’d had time to clean up as well and now was clad in a short deep blue chiton so he seemed decidedly less dangerous but no less intimidating. Dean’s heart pounded and his palms began to sweat under the emperor’s scrutiny.

Finally the emperor’s eyes softened slightly. “You did the empire of Ancedonia a great service today,” Emperor Castiel said, “you not only defended my brother James but you also carried him from the field of battle on your own back.” He paused and glanced over to where Emperor James sat on the pallet. “Bravery and loyalty such as this deserves a reward.”

“My Lords, this is very generous but I---,” Dean answered, unconsciously standing even further at attention.

The emperor nodded but dismissed his protest with a wave of his hand. “Dean, for your outstanding display of skill and valor in the service of the empire, I name you First Attendant.”

Dean felt his face lose all traces of composure as he gaped.

First Attendant?

That couldn’t be right. The First Attendant was the emperors’ advisor for a multitude of issues concerning the empire and considered a major confidante. He was a soldier and only a foot soldier at that, not even a captain or major.

Kicking himself for what he was about to do and praying that he didn’t unwittingly cause his own execution, Dean swallowed and spoke. “Your imperial Majesties, I am truly truly humbled by your decision to choose me for such an important position but I feel I wouldn’t be the right person for this,” he said slowly and as respectfully as possible. “I’m just a foot soldier, I have no experience dealing with anything more important than taking care of my own armor; surely there are more qualified men.”

“We’ve been asking about you, Dean,” Emperor James spoke up, “Several of your superior officers have been consulted and they all say that you are an exemplary soldier and we’ve come to the decision you would be a fine fit for the job.”

Emperor Castiel reached out and placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder. “Of course we would never force you to accept but we highly encourage you to; it’s obvious from the reports by your superiors and by your display on the battlefield today that you are destined for greater things than being a foot soldier.”

Dean found himself unconsciously leaning into the strong press of the emperor’s hand; it was so warm and reassuring, he was almost distracted from his reluctance. Once he remembered, he felt his face flushing. “I really do appreciate the offer but I don’t know anything about being in such an important position.”

“Then we’ll teach you,” Emperor James grunted. Dean and Emperor Castiel turned to see him halfway to standing. His brother immediately left Dean’s side to help him to his feet. Grimacing slightly, Emperor James leaned heavily against his twin’s side. “No one goes into any position knowing exactly what they’re doing; you are obviously a smart man, you’ll do fine.”

It would be a lie to say that Dean wasn’t extremely tempted. This was an amazing opportunity for him; it was unheard of for someone as lowly as him to be even elevated to such a position, let alone this quickly. What if he couldn’t do the job? The shame would be immense; any honor bestowed on him would turn to humiliation in an instant.

But he really didn’t have much to lose; worse come to worse he would be demoted to foot soldier again. His stomach tightened as he realized he _wanted_ to say yes. The twin emperors were still looking at him expectantly.

Swallowing hard, Dean took a deep breath and nodded. “If you are willing to teach me, I am willing to learn,” he answered, bowing again even deeper than before. “I gladly accept the position of First Attendant.”

The emperors smiled brightly. Emperor James slapped his brother on the shoulder jovially. “Good, it’s decided then. We’ll start your training tomorrow,” he said before calling to a servant to bring wine and food. “Tonight, we celebrate.”

A servant brought in a tray with a pitcher of wine and three glasses. He poured them all a drink before withdrawing. The emperors held up their cups, encouraging Dean to do the same with paired smiles.

“To your new title,” Emperor Castiel declared before they all drank deeply. 

As Dean drank deeply; the expensive and decadent wine bursting over his tongue. He marvelled at how he’d started the morning as a grunt in the army and somehow ended the day as First Attendant to the Ancedonian Emperors.

Life was about to get very interesting.

 

Several months later proved Dean right; life as First Attendant to Emperors Castiel and James was extremely interesting.

The first thing that had been established was that Dean was only to call the emperors by their title when in the presence of members of the court. Apparently they found the constant use of titles tedious and since Dean would be with them most of the time, they prefered that he called them by their names. It had been a strange adjustment, learning to call the emperors Castiel and James but now it was second nature. Sometimes he feared what would happen if he did screw up and end up demoted, it would be so hard to break the habit of not using their titles, but luckily that would not be an issue.

It seemed that Dean _was_ made for the position of First Attendant.

He’d been told many times how easily he took to the job by both Castiel and James though sometimes he suspected they cut him some slack. Being First Attendant was actually pretty easy though. Dean’s duties included reading over military reports and informing Castiel and James about the matters of importance, scheduling the meetings with the various councils and generally arranging for anything the emperors wanted.

At first Dean had been worried he wouldn’t be able to keep up. He’d imagined that being the first attendant to one ruler would be enough to keep him busy let alone two but it seemed that Castiel and James were very low maintenance. 

All they expected of him was that he do his best. They actually seemed to enjoy giving him gentle nudges in the right direction when he was unsure and even went as far as to invite Dean to share meals with them in their private quarters quite frequently. They claimed that they enjoyed his company and the most amazing thing was that Dean believed them.

Sometimes in the privacy of his own head, he liked to think of them as his friends.

Of course there were was one downside to working so closely with the emperors. It was something that Dean should have seen coming after that first night in Castiel and James’ tent. When he closed his eyes he could still picture how handsome they’d looked, faces flushed and eyes shining brightly with drink as they celebrated well into the wee hours of the morning. 

The emperors had been very free with touching him, clapping him on the shoulder and giving him hugs. It wasn’t until weeks later when Dean happened to walk into the twins’ tent after they claimed yet another victory to see both men stripped down to the waist, chests shining with sweat, that he had a realization.

He was very much attracted to their royal Highnesses. 

After this revelation, Dean tried (he really tried) to suppress the feelings he felt when in Castiel and James’ presence but it was as if the gods were dead set against this happening. The twins were constantly doing things that had Dean nearly panting for more, like stripping themselves of their armor right before his eyes so that every inch of those muscled bodies were on display or standing right behind him to peer over his shoulder at scrolls thereby intimately pressing their fronts to his back. 

He was honestly surprised that he hadn’t embarrassed himself at this point but then Dean was lucky in that his uniform usually consisted of a heavy chinton that remarkably hid a multitude of sins.

So, knowing that he would never get to experience the delights of his lust filled daydreams, Dean endured the delectable torture that was being the First Attendant and confidant to their royal Highnesses. He went about his duties, maintaining a facade of impeccable professionalism and efficiency even though he wanted nothing more than to get on his knees before Castiel and James and offer himself to them. All in all, the system worked.

Until the day it didn’t.

 

It was a standard troop report that caused everything to change.

The army had been moved back to the capital for the season as to give them time to refresh and see their families while the emperors dealt matters of state. Some issues had languished while they were on the campaign and needed to be taken care of. During this time the court was at the palace while the army was stationed outside the city; since the emperors liked to be kept abreast of the state of the troops at all times, Dean was responsible for collecting the various reports from the battalions and bringing them to Castiel and James. 

Scrolls in hand, Dean strode down the opulent hall to the twin’s private chambers to present the information and assure that they did not need anything else from him. If he had been paying attention instead of thinking about whether he should arrange for a meal to be prepared for Castiel and James, he might have noticed the noises but as it was, he didn’t hear them until he was already pushing the door open.

The sound that assaulted his ears were the sounds of pleasure.

“Oh, Cas!” James groaned, “Harder!”

The scrolls fell from Dean’s numb fingers as he took in the sight of the emperors. Both were completely nude, covered in sweat from their exertions as Castiel pulled his twin back onto his cock as James knelt on the plush bed, his fingers curled into the linens.

Dean’s heart stopped and then began pounding rapidly as any blood that didn’t rush to his face, drained down to his cock. The sight of his rulers, entwined together so intimately, was just so damn erotic, he didn’t know what to look at first. The way their muscles strained so perfectly as they writhed together, they way both their features were contorted in matching expressions of blissfully agonized torment or a million other things that, to this point, Dean had only been able to dream about as he got himself off in the middle of the night in his own bed.

He quickly became entranced by the sinful moans and gasps that accompanied the mesmerizing motion. It was like some gift from the gods for his months of torment of bearing witness to what he couldn’t have. 

Dean’s joy was cut short as he realized that he still could not have what he wanted; in fact, he risked what little he had by standing here, invading the privacy of his rulers. Knowing that it must be done, Dean began to slowly back out of the room, only allowing himself a few more glimpses of Castiel and James together as he did so. 

This turned out to be a mistake as he backed into a pedestal that held a large vase.

The sharp crash that echoed through the room and the broken shards of pottery mirrored Dean’s dreams of ever having a future.

All movement on the bed ceased at the same time Dean froze in terror, his eyes wide to match the faces of the men on the bed. For a minute, no one moved. Hell, Dean could barely breathe. 

This was it, he was going to be dismissed. Probably unable to even rejoin his battalion in the army, he’d probably be lucky to escape with his life. He’d more than likely be executed. 

“Dean?” James breathed, his voice hoarse. Castiel pulled out of his twin, wrapping a sheet around his hips while James did the same. They didn’t seem angry but Dean wasted no time in beginning his apology.

“My deepest, deepest apologizes, my lords,” Dean babbled as he tried to pick up the shattered remains of the vase. “I was just bringing the reports, I should not have intruded---”

He turned to run, still clutching the broken pieces of pottery so tight it was a miracle that he hadn’t sliced open his hands already. Two steps away from the door, a sharp order stopped him in his tracks.

“Halt!”

Instinct kicked in and he froze, his heart beating rapidly in a combination of adrenaline and arousal. He tried to calm his breathing, to act natural but he just couldn’t. Seeing the subjects of his fantasies right before his very eyes had broken any semblance of control that he had, he needed to get out of here before he brought any more shame on himself.

Swallowing hard, Dean turned to face his fate.

Castiel was standing a few paces behind him, the white sheet knotted on his hips while James stood slightly behind him. They looked...worried.

Why would they look worried? Dean was the one about to be dismissed for invading their private chambers and seeing them during such an intimate moment. 

“I won’t attempt to convince you that you did not see what you saw,” Castiel began, still breathless from pounding into his twin. “But I please ask that you give us a minute to explain before you decide whether you will be able to continue as our First Attendant.”

“What?” Dean asked, shocked at what he was hearing almost to the point that he’d forgotten to be afraid. His brow wrinkled with confusion. “You’re--you’re worried about me leaving?” In his surprise, he huffed a laugh. “Aren’t you going to demote me for intruding...in your private quarters?”

James rolled his eyes. “We aren’t going to dismiss you for catching us fucking, Dean,” he said, smiling slightly. There was a strange light in those eyes, almost calculating. “Do you think you’re the first person to walk in on this?”

“James,” Castiel scolded, scowling at his brother though Dean felt that some of the usual power behind that gaze was lost due to the sheet wrapped around his hips. “Don’t make him more uncomfortable with this than he already is.”

Even years later, Dean would not be able to pinpoint what made him say it. Perhaps it was the strangeness of the situation that had him feeling as though none of this was real. Maybe it was the strain of believing he was about to be taken back down to being a foot solider, at best. Or maybe the gods had had enough of his half conscious prayers that one day he’d get to find out if the emperors lips were a soft as they looked. Whatever the reason, there seemed to be no rational explanation for what he did in response to Castiel’s reprimanding his brother.

“I actually...liked it.”

Utter silence fell over the room.

Castiel and James stared at him, jaws dropped open in surprise, while Dean stood stock still as he wondered who was saying such things in his voice. It wasn’t as if they were lies (Dean did very much enjoy what he’d seen) but he hadn’t expected the words to come tumbling out of his mouth. His mouth which was as dry as if he hadn’t had a drop of water in months as he waited for the emperors reactions.

James regained his faculties first, shaking his head and blinking rapidly and was shortly followed by Castiel but the more shocking action was the predatory grin the spread across his face. He cast a significant look to his twin before starting to walk towards him; Dean swallowed hard at the hypnotic roll of muscles under tanned skin as James stalked towards him. 

“You have no idea how happy it makes me feel to hear you say that,” James practically purred as he got closer. Dean could feel heat from his gaze on his skin through his armored chest plate and he shuddered. “I’ve been asking Cas for month if we could try to test the waters, see if you were interested but he said we had to wait and see.” He turned to Castiel and smirked while gesturing in Dean’s direction. “Is that enough proof for you?”

Dean’s breathing, already labored, hitched as James came to a stop mere inches in front of him; taking his gaze off Castiel, he traced the chest plate of Dean’s armor with a finger and Dean cursed its presence, wanting to feel the touch on his bare skin. James looked at him with half lidded eyes, his lips still reddened from his activities with his twin. “He’s normally not this quiet but I think you’ve thrown him for a loop, Dean,” James said lowly, his hand starting to trace circles lower and lower on his armor until his fingers were just above Dean’s groin. “We’ve been fantasizing about what’s under this armor for months but worried that our proclivities would chase you away.”

“But here you are, enjoying them,” Castiel finally spoke, walking over to join his brother. He too was looking at Dean like he would love nothing better than for Dean’s clothes to catch fire and disappear in a flash of flame. He reached out and ran light fingers down Dean’s arm; staring intently as Dean shivered. “So now I suppose the question is, do you want to enjoy it up close?”

There was only one answer Dean could give to this question as two pairs of searingly hot blue eyes stared at him. Only one answer that he would allow himself to give.

“Oh gods, yes.”

The words were barely out of his mouth before James leapt at him; Dean caught a flash of bare hip as the sheet dropped to the ground but was utterly distracted by the hot mouth ravaging his own. He was pushed back into the chamber wall and his legs were spread wide so James could slot between them. 

James kissed him as if Dean were going to disappear. His mouth was rough and urgent as his tongue forced its way past Dean’s teeth. Not sure how to respond, Dean’s hands flailed aimlessly until strong hands gripped his and forced them down onto James’ bare ass. His eyes flashed open as he realized James’ hands were currently gripping his hips and he saw Castiel holding his hands, gripping them to encourage him to knead the muscled flesh beneath his palms. Castiel pressed himself to his twins back and Dean moaned as the pressure of Castiel pressing forward pushed James tighter against him. 

“Fuck,” James said as he finally pulled free, his hips rutting into Dean’s. His head fell back onto his twin’s shoulder and Castiel leaned down to mouth at the skin of his neck but James brushed him away. “Wait, move to the bed.”

Still dazed by his amazingly good fortune and the magic that was James’ tongue, Dean barely registered being dragged over to the plush bed but he did notice the two pairs of hands that tore at his uniform. 

“Do you know how fucking frustrating it is to see you in this armor?” Castiel said, his voice rumbling in Dean’s ear as he tugged at his sword belt until it fell to the floor with a dull thunk. “Knowing that what we wanted was only hidden by a bolt of cloth and some leather…”

A soft moan from James cut him off as Dean’s chinton fell to the floor, baring his body to their gaze. At first he’d been worried that he wouldn’t be able to live up to the dreams and fantasies of his rulers but once he saw the open, hungry want on their faces, he knew that they were enjoying what they saw. 

“Oh gods,” James breathed, his eyes fixed on Dean’s hardened dick. “I need to have that inside me.” And without another world, James scrambled further back onto the bed, spreading his legs so he could thrust two fingers into his ass as he gazed predatorily at Dean. “Come on, Dean. Fuck me.”

Normally Dean wouldn’t have hesitated such an enticing offer but despite the urgent throb that shot through his cock at this plea, he looked to Castiel. He didn’t want to overstep his bounds but there was no need to worry as Castiel jerked his head towards James and smiled. “Well, get on with it.”

Dean hurried onto the bed after James who was still sliding his fingers in and out of his hole and languidly stroking his own hardened cock. With shaking hands, Dean used the pot of oil to slick himself up. He settled between James’ legs and started to line up but apparently James had run out of patience since, in a blur of movement, Dean found himself on his back as a hot tight heat enveloped his length.

“Oh, shit,” James moaned while he impaled himself on Dean. “I was right. Oh fuck, I was absolutely right. You’re fucking perfect.”

James may have been speaking gibberish as far as Dean was concerned; his entire consciousness had condensed down to the point where James was wrapped around him. His hands shot out to grip his hips, pulling James down onto him more firmly every time. He felt that he couldn’t breath with the heated pleasure washing all over him. 

“How does he feel, James,” Castiel asked as he crawled onto the bed and laid beside them. Dean looked over and groaned as he saw that he was stroking his hard cock. “Does he fill you up? Is he satisfying you in all the ways you’d dreamed he would?”

“Yes, yes,” he moaned, never stopping his movements. His blunt fingernails dug into the skin of Dean’s chest, sending jolts of pleasure pain down to add to the ever building fire in his groin. “He feels so good--he---he’s so thick and hard and--and everything we wanted---oh gods!”

Hypnotized by the filthy words falling from that kiss swollen mouth and by the undulation of James’ hips, Dean didn’t realize Castiel was speaking to him until he felt a sharp pinch on his sensitive nipple. Crying out and arching his back in a way that caused James to gasp, he looked over to see Castiel looking at him hungrily.

“I said, do you like fucking my brother, Dean?” he rumbled, his hand working rapidly over himself. Dean wanted to know how that dick would feel splitting him open as those intensely blue eyes bore into him. “Are you enjoying how well he’s riding you?”

Dean was beyond the point words and could only nod frantically and cry out as James’ movements became more forceful and jerky; his limbs felt like liquid fire that grew hotter with every movement. Castiel smiled and leaned in to kiss him, only pulling away when Dean gasped for air. His hips rocked up desperately, chasing the bliss that he’d only ever fantasized about. 

He was so close it made him want to cry; this was his only chance to prove how capable he was and he was almost ready to explode after a few minutes. Dean tried to focus on the sharp bite of James almost clawing at his chest but nothing was working. He was still being pulled relentlessly towards the end with every frantic roll of James’ hips.

“So close,” he finally gasped when he knew the fight was lost. His toes were curling against the sheets as his whole body tensed. “I--I’m sorry. I can’t help it---it just feels---feels so good---”

A hand reached over and caressed his face. “Shh…” Castiel soothed, kissing Dean’s chest as his hand slid down his front to rub at the skin above Dean’s cock, adding even more sensation. “It’s alright. We want it. We want you to come for us. Don’t fight it, Dean. Give us what we want. Show us how good we make you feel.”

There was a nip to his shoulder and that was it. The tension inside him snapped violently and he practically howled at the molten pulse that wracked his body as he slammed his hips up into James. He almost forgot how to breath it felt so fantastic. James didn’t fight his hold as he emptied into him and he didn’t move once Dean collapsed bonelessly to the bed. Before the threatened wave of shame at not satisfying his lover could start, James smiled at him in satisfaction and Dean noticed the mess on his own chest.

It was James’ come.

Dean smiled happily at having pleased James but started when he remembered Castiel. He turned his head and a heated shiver washed over his body as he saw Castiel on his knees next to him, hands pumping at his length. 

His eyes were shut as his hips strained, fucking his hand. Wanting to pleasure Castiel as well, Dean fumbled until he could place his hand over his. Castiel’s eyes shot open and he paused but only long enough to allow Dean to wrap a hand around him. Once Dean had a firm grip, Castiel proceeded to roll his hips into his hand desperately; his thighs began to shake and his hips twitched causing Dean to redouble his efforts.

He wanted Castiel’s come on him too.

Pointing him down toward his stomach, Dean started tightening and loosening his hand, pulsing the tension around Castiel’s cock. His own dick twitch slightly from where it was still buried in James’ ass when he heard the primal groan that was torn from Castiel’s chest right before he released all over Dean. Stripes of warmth covered his belly as Dean worked to get as much out of him as possible until Castiel begged him to stop.

They all collapsed in a heap, too exhausted to move. Dean revelled in the vast expanses of hot skin that pressed against him as James stretched out on his one side with Castiel on the other. His mind, starting to recover from his amazing release, started to race; worrying about whether he had done alright, whether he was going to get to experience that again and whether he was going to be asked to leave.

All these thoughts were squashed however when James and Castiel pillowed their heads on his chest, their hands intertwined in between their faces. As if reading his mind, Castiel spoke, his voice vibrating into Dean’s skin.

“Get some rest, Dean. We have a lot of things planned for you now that you're ours. This was just the beginning.”

And so Dean was able to drift off to sleep, with his lovers curled into him and with the knowledge that his emperors wanted him as much as he wanted them.


	2. Extra Doodle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little doodle based off of this comment from maliciouslycreative:
> 
> "From the sounds of it though a lot of people have walked in on the twins? We're they being like careful around Dean or is Dean just that oblivious? Does Dean like walk into a room completely preoccupied with the documents he's bringing and fails to notice Jimmy giving Cas a blow job? So Cas is trying to stuff his dick back in his pants and Jimmy is pretending he dropped something and Dean is just like "oh good you're both here! I have so many reports""
> 
> I hope you like the cartoon :)

**Author's Note:**

> And then they lived happily ever after. :D


End file.
